Besos sabor a miel
by Vrag
Summary: Con un simple juego puede empezar toda una historia ^o^ aunque a Remus no le agrada del todo ese juego Slash!! Remus+Sirius


NA: Hido! Espero que este peke fic les sea de su agrado.. es un Sirius+Remus ^o^  

Aclaración:

*Harry Potter no me pertenece ¬¬

*Este fic contiene slash!!

************

_-Otra vez a lo mismo, por que no cambian de juego, es horrible verlo a él siendo besado por otras personas, bueno aunque también se  deja... no, él es el aventado en estos casos, típico_ _de Sirius- _un estremecido Remus observaba la escena de algunos chicos de Gryffindor acomodarse en círculo, mientras que una chica colocaba una botella de whisky vacía en el centro.  (NA: ya sabemos que juego es ... obvio : P ) 

El chico de ojos dorados, ya estaba cansado del juego, aunque él no lo había jugado, pero desde que  Patric, hijo de muggles, se los enseño no han podido parar, se les hizo adictivo. Tratando de no prestar la mas mínima atención al juego, regresó a su tarea de pociones pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, por que sentía la mirada de alguien en su nuca, volteó solo para encontrarse con los ojos que tanto amaba.

-Moony!!! Quieres jugar??

-No gracias, tengo otras cosas que hacer – decía un sonriente Remus, sus mejores sonrisas siempre eran para él, aunque parecía que él nunca lo notaba.

-Anda Moony!! Solo un ratito, es divertido ya verás

-Eres muy amable en invitarme pero no gracias, además no me llama la atención

-Moony!! No seas aguafiestas 

-Padfoot, no me interesa el juego, además ya estamos bastante grandecitos para esto 

-Solo inténtalo..... por mí....  Moony?  - no le quedó otra a Remus, por que Sirius puso la carita de cachorrito lastimado, que lo derretía por completo.

-De acuerdo – y con esto los dos se dirigieron al círculo de chicos 

-Hagan espacio chicas – dijo un muy animado Sirius, mientras se sentaba en medio de una rubia y una pelirroja; Remus ya había sido colocado por Padfoot, estos dos amigos  se encontraban uno enfrente del otro en el circulo de los Gryffindors. 

-Mira Remus va a jugar, que bien!! – comentó la rubia, que estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Sirius, a la castaña sentada a su lado izquierdo; como la chica no era discreta  Padfoot  la escuchó.

-Ojala que me toque – contesto tímidamente la castaña 

-Me pregunto .. si sus labios saben a miel, ya sabes... por que Remus es tan dulce – y con esto las dos rompieron en tímidas risitas. 

-  me pregunto ... – murmuro para si Padfoot poco antes de dar comienzo al juego ...

El primer turno fue para la dueña de la botella, era la misma rubia que se preguntaba si los labios de Remus eran dulces, pero para ella lamentablemente y para Sirius felizmente, no le toco Moony.

Ya llevaban al menos media hora y hasta ahora solo habían dos chicos castigados por oponerse a besarse, si, aquí se valía de todo pero si te negabas recibías un castigo por cada uno de los que se encontraban en el círculo.

Todo iba bien para Remus pues hasta esos momentos, Sirius no había besado a nadie, ni él tampoco, de hecho el nunca había besado a nadie pero no se sentía mal por eso, al contrario,  estaba esperando; tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que a la chica de su izquierda le toco besar a Sirius hasta que el escogido se levantó; tratando de no mirarlos, solo alcanzó a ver como Padfoot le tomaba por la cintura, para después escuchar algunos gritos y silbidos de emoción.

La conmoción no duro mucho, pero a Remus se le hizo una eternidad; Ahora era el turno de Sirius para girar la botella, la mayoría de las chicas estaban atentas a la botella, esta ya no tenía la misma velocidad y por un momento todos pensaron que volvería a besar a la chica que se encontraba a la izquierda de Remus, pero la picarona se detuvo exactamente en el chico de ojos miel.

Sirius fue el primero en levantarse y con algo de pena Remus también lo hizo, por algunos momentos se escucharon murmullos pero callaron por que Sirius tomo a Remus por la cintura, acercando lo mas posible sus cuerpos. 

-Moony estas todo rojito, te ves lindo así 

-Yo..

-Estas seguro que quieres recibir un beso del súper guapo y adorable Sirius? 

-Seguro, quien se querría perder la gran oportunidad de besarte Padfoot – el tono irónico se hizo presente en Remus.

-Que insinúas? 

-He esperado este momento - Moony sonrió como solía hacerlo, solo para él y  con esto se acerco tímidamente a un sorprendido Sirius terminando con la poca distancia que había entre  sus bocas. En ese beso no había un mañana, cada movimiento era una descarga para los dos; Remus sentía desvanecerse, era como un sueño, pero el no quería que fuera solo un dulce sueño, así que para asegurarse de que era cierto, se aferró al cuello de Sirius, este, notando lo que quería decirle el chico de ojos miel, profundizo el beso. Ahora era una pequeña batalla de caricias con sus sonrosadas lenguas, los dos querían explorar cada rincón en esas bocas, pero no les dio el tiempo suficiente para conocerlas tan a fondo, el aire se les terminó.

Separándose lentamente, sin abrir sus ojos, el ruido de la sala regresó, despertándolos de su pequeño mundo; una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Remus antes de que abriera sus ojos, seguían abrazados pero se dieron la última  mirada, antes de separarse por completo; era obvio que  sus miradas decían un "Te Amo y lo arreglamos más tarde" 

Sentándose en su respectivos lugares, omitiendo los murmullos, siguieron mirándose hasta que Sirius rompió el contacto para voltearse a la rubia y murmurarle...

-Si saben a miel...

***********

 NA: sip es un minific algo cursi y raro ^o^ jejeje pero ojala que les haya sido de su agradop ^^ ... Si tienen algun comentario, duda, etc no duden en enviarme un review : P todo tipo de coment es bienvenido ^o^y

See ya!!!


End file.
